


Back Again

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Kouao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is back from the mainland<br/>(KouAo Week "Reuniting" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

The day that Koujaku left for the mainland was difficult for Aoba. Him being as young as he was, it was an earth shattering experience for him. It was undeniable that he wouldn't know when Koujaku would finally return. For now, all he could do was wait, and hope for Koujaku's safe return.

 

\---

 

When Koujaku returned he was different, to say the least. His body was littered with scars, and he now covered one half of his face with a fringe, for reasons he had yet to know. It was an intriguing experience, seeing Koujaku again, after them being apart for a significant amount of time. He had learned that Koujaku had a keen interest in being a hairstylist.

 

The night that Koujaku had returned, the two of them stargazed, imposing on life and it's endless wonder. Koujaku was distant to when Aoba had asked about the things that had occurred in the mainland, he avoided the subject completely, and proceeded with asking Aoba about what he had done while he was away, or commented on how Aoba had grown.

 

Pondering on the subject, Aoba had wondered, and wondered, what really did occur whilst Koujaku was away, and why he refused to talk about the subject.

 

He assumed, in the long run, only time would tell, if he would know what really happened, or if he would not.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these past two fics have been really short but Wednesday, everyone is in for a treat! <3


End file.
